The Blank Page
by Amimelover4ever
Summary: The war changes people. Can she take the pain that comes with the absence of her loved one.


**The Blank Page **

As I was looking through his stuff I found our old musical box, dusty, old, and full of history. I sat down to remember when Konoha was at peace we will write letters to each other, he liked it like that. He gave me the musical box on my birthday a year after we got married; it was full of love letters. Sasuke and I tried to keep all the letters we wrote to each other so one day we could look back and remember the days we would walk down the parks or streets with our friends and now married couple Naruto and Sakura.

_Flashback: _

"_Ino come on I'll buy you an ice cream." Sasuke said as he held my hand and pulled me towards the ice cream store. "Oh ok Sasuke." I would say though I didn't want ice cream I always tried to enjoy every detail he had with me. "Naruto do you want ice cream?" Sakura would ask her boyfriend soon to be the new hokage of Konoha. _

_End of Flashback _

It had been almost a year ever since Sasuke left to fight for the Leaf Village; though we would keep in touch once in a while I was still worried. Now, I don't know if he is ok or if he is not. As I looked through the letters I came across a completely blank paper. This bothered me and I headed towards the living room where Kushida was arguing with her twin brother Kyosuke.

"Kids what's the problem?" I asked a little mad when I figured they were fighting over a kunai. "He started it!" yelled Kushida pointing at Kyosuke. I was not in the mood to put up with anything, so I took another kunai and gave to the Kyosuke. "There, kids I'm organizing the bedroom, do you think you can stop fighting for at least 2 hours?" I asked and they just nodded I wonder if they were even capable of saying two nice things to each other. I looked around and noticed there was no noise around so I asked, "Where is Kenji?" I asked quite irritated, Kushida and Kyosuke looked at me and the spoke, "He said he was going to an anbu mission but he then came back and said it was canceled, and he just said he was going to the training field." Kyosuke said looking around for his kunai. "Very well then, I'll be in the room, by the way, nothing has arrived from your father yet?" I asked, I had been almost six months since I received news from him, I didn't even want to think about the worst. I decided to go out to the flower shop to help my mom out and bring the kids along.

"Mom is Kenji with grandma?" asked Kushida, I noticed the twins were getting a little sleepy; it was surprising because they had been part of a lot of missions lately.

"I don't know sweetheart, listen how about you and your brother go back to the house and rest a while, I'll be back on time to make diner." I said, Kushida and Kyosuke were the youngest ninja and they were the best, they spent all their time begging me to train them and teach them the mind jutus, they begged Sasuke to teach them how to use the sharingan. They were masters in the jutus.

"Ok mom, Kyosuke come on before we get a new mission." Kushida whispered looking around, I always thought they should enjoy their childhood because once it was gone; it was not coming back. I helped my mother in the flower shop and made my way home but first I had to find Kenji and I knew exactly where to find him, I was close to the place so I was grateful I saw the training field and there he was, he was an exact copy of his father, the hair shape the black eyes, of course Kyosuke had the hair shaped the same way as them but the only difference was that the twins had blue eyes.

"Kenji, we have to go home, I'm making your favorite food." I whispered and he looked my way and smiled but before he could say anything Kiba's voice was heard from the other side of the field.

"Ino, have you hear yet?" He said nearly screaming, I froze fearing the worst, a part of me wanted to get this over with and the other wanted to keep thinking that everything was...okay.

"The war, the war is over; the ninja should be back in their homes right now!" He yelled again, I was trying my hardest to fight the tears, all I did was run back home, I ran as if hell itself was chasing me, Kenji behind me. I opened the door and there was nothing but the twins sleeping, my heart was trembling at the obvious fact, Sasuke was not coming back, he died for the village he once hated and the one he loved until his death.

"Mom the ninjas that did not make it, their families will be given a scroll, to honor the family with their sacrifice." Kenji whispered, I could tell he fighting the tears, tears I wasn't holding back anymore, I walked to the kitchen and made diner for the kids, I didn't eat anything, I received a couple of phone calls from a few of my friends telling me they had just gotten scrolls, and that the other ninja were delivering them to the families who lost a loved one in the war.

"Kids please go to sleep; we'll talk about this tomorrow." I said and the kids stood up and walked to their rooms crying and I was alone, I didn't want to admit this but I wanted to be alone to wait for the arrival of the scroll. I washed the dishes and sat down on the couch crying, until a loud knock was heard in the front door. There it was the news that will kill me Kenji was standing by the stairs all this time and I hadn't seen him. I looked at him and he looked back at me, I walked to the door and slowly opened it, my eyes were on the ground the whole time. I saw feet and felt a pair of warm arms around my waist, I looked up to stare into onyx eyes, _**his**_ eyes, he was here, he was alive, and he was hugging me.

"Sasuke?" was all I could say, he eased his embrace and smiled.

"Who were you expecting," he asked but I slapped him I know I might sound crazy but he scared me. "Why are you late? Can you imagine how worried I was," he only rubbed his cheek, "I'm sorry but I had to fill some paper work." He said and kissed my lips softly and we made our way inside. I noticed Kenji had woken up Kushida and Kyosuke and they were sitting down. Sasuke went on and hugged his kids and I watched as his eyes became softer. When the three, Kenji, Kushida, and Kyosuke went back to sleep I made some food for Sasuke we sat down to talk. I missed him, when he finished we went upstairs to our bedroom and I noticed the letters were still out.

"Sasuke, why is this blank page in out letter box?" I asked he looked at me and smiled.

"Because the words in a paper wouldn't be able to explain how much I love you." He said and walked over where I was and kissed my lips. We knew we still had a lot to go through but right now we only worried about what we knew nothing could change, our love.


End file.
